A-Z Jamie Whump
by AngelofDeath2837
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I put together of Hurt! Jamie and also some Sick! Jamie, where someone (mostly Danny) cares for him. Not a Death-fic! None of the stories are connected in any way!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of these characters. I also did not create any of these characters (you get the idea)

 _Each story stands on its own, none are connected, or take place in the same timeframe._

A is for ankle:

Jamie was helping Danny move the boxes out of their dad's attic. They were working mostly together, but every once in awhile, an argument would pop up. Their current argument was on whether or not Jamie was really helping.

"You've been sitting there drinking a soda for the past seven minutes!" Danny exclaimed.

"Cause I was thirsty!" Jamie argued back. "Is that a crime?!"

"Just get the rest of these boxes out of here." Danny sighed.

"What!?" Jamie yelped. "There's like 40 more boxes!"

"Well that's how many I moved when you were sitting on your lazy ass."

"Is not!"

Jamie picked up a box. "aahh this one's heavy." Jamie complained.

"Here let me get it then." Danny replied.

"Wait a minute, I thought you just said.."

"Well if the baby's not strong enough to pick up a box,"

"Danny shut up!" Jamie yelled at him. Danny tried to grab the box.

"Jamie just give it to me.".

"Get off Danny!" Jamie fired back at him. "Danny! Stop, get off… Aaahhhhhh!"

Jamie slipped and fell down the stairs, taking the box with him, which happened to contain all of Erin's soccer trophies.

"Jamie!" Danny yelled, running down the stairs after his brother.

Jamie was at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. The box had hit him in the head, and he passed out.

"Jamie, wake up." Danny prompted, his tone 100 degrees cooler.

He lifted the box off of Jamie, then crouched down so he was level with his brother. "Come on, I'm sorry kid, please wake up."

Silence. "Jamie come on, don't make me explain this to dad by myself!"

Jamie moaned.

"There you go, open your eyes," Danny said. Jamie's eyes slowly squinted open. "Ahh, light…" Jamie mumbled. Danny positioned his hand so it was covering Jamie's eyes, and pulled him up so he was sitting up, leaning against the wall. "Better?" Danny asked. Jamie didn't respond, and they sat like this for a few minutes. Finally, Jamie looked up.

"Ugggh, ankle… Hurts." Jamie moaned.

"Lemme see." Danny looked at the ankle, and gasped. It was very bruised, and swollen. He touched it, and Jamie yelped.

Meanwhile, Frank walked in the room. "What on earth are you two even…" Seeing Jamie on the bottom of the stairs bleeding, he stopped. "Danny, what happened?"

"He fell down the stairs,"

"Okay, help me get him up," Frank moved towards Jamie. Both took one arm over their shoulders, and together, Danny and Frank moved Jamie out the door.

Danny deposited Jamie into the backseat of his car, with his leg propped up onto the seat. Frank stayed at home to move the rest of the boxes into the garage.

Jamie moaned. "Danny it hurts… Uggggh"

"I know kid, and I'm sorry"

"Not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I practically pushed you down the stairs!"

"Should have been working 'stead of sittin,"

"Alright well then I guess it's both our faults"

One trip to the ER later, and a car ride back to their dad's house, Jamie was sitting on the sofa with a pair of crutches and a green cast on his foot up to his knee, and a concussion. He also had the next two weeks off from work, then two weeks of desk duty. His foot was propped up on a pillow, and he had a cool compress on his head.

"Well, I hope you boys both learned a valuable lesson from this," Frank said, moving into the living room.

"Which is?" Danny asked.

"Fighting instead of working gets you two weeks of desk duty," Frank chuckled.

"Uggggghhhh" Jamie moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again may I state, These characters are not mine! Do I really need to repeat this?**

B is for Bus:

(dun dun dun.. Evil laugh!)

Jamie and Eddie were on their lunch break, they had stopped to get a hot dog at the stand.

"Mmm, I could eat a whole dozen of these," Eddie sighed in pleasure.

Jamie looked over at her and chuckled. "Honestly, at this point so could I. Wish it wasn't so damn hot out here though."

Jamie glanced across the street, where he saw a bunch of tables with umbrellas. "Hey Eddie, let's go sit over there in the shade."

"Alright," She replied.

Eddie ran quickly across the street, and Jamie took his sweet time, seeing as his blood sugar was low. Suddenly, he heard from behind him, "Hey Jamie!"

He slowly turned around, and saw Danny and Baez walking to the curb. Jamie waved at them, and then turned back to finish crossing the street, but he was too late. It seemed like forever, as he heard, "Jamie look out!" Then all went dark.

Danny was walking down the street with Baez, talking about a case. "Baez, I swear if we get one more guy on drugs in here, I might just rip my hair out."

"Reagan, that might not be such a good idea, doesn't seem like you got all that much hair to loose," She chuckled.

"Ooh, I will…"

Then, Danny looked up and saw Jamie, sluggishly walking across the street, and across, Janko was staring at Jamie a little strangely. She looked over and saw Danny, then waved him over.

Danny called out, "Hey Jamie!" he noticed Jamie slowly turn around and wave at him. He also noticed a bus quickly barreling down the street, and the driver texting.

"Jamie look out!" Danny yelled, as he began to run to his brother. Janko also started running towards Jamie. But both of them were too late, as the bus reached Jamie, and then loud screech of the bus breaks.

Danny felt his heart wrench, and ran over to his brother, expecting there to be blood spattered everywhere. But to his surprise, there was no blood. He saw Janko dragging Jamie from under the bus, and he knelt down to his brother to check his pulse. The driver of the bus hopped out, and started to approach, but Janko walked over to him and began to speak to him.

"I'll call a bus!" Baez shouted.

Ignoring the irony of this, Danny continued his examination.

Janko sat back to let him work, tears glistening in her eyes. Danny unzipped Jamie's jacket, and saw that he was still breathing, although raggedly, and his heart, though weak, was still beating at a steady rate. Danny was surprised at this, seeing as how big and heavy the bus was. He heard a siren wail in the distance, and stepped back to let the EMTs work.

One of the EMTs approached Danny, and asked what happened.

"I think the bus hit him, but at this rate I'm not even sure."

"We'll be taking him to the hospital. Can you notify the family detective?"

"I am family, I'm his brother."

"Okay, would you like to ride with us?"

"Sure" Danny quickly got up as Jamie was put onto a stretcher, and loaded into the rescue squad.

Danny held Jamie's hand the whole trip to the hospital, and once he reached the waiting room, sat down and began to call everybody.

Soon, the whole family minus Linda and the boys, were sitting in the waiting room as well.

A doctor approached, and asked, "Family of Officer Reagan?" He was surprised when the whole group stood up, but continued, "Officer Reagan was very lucky. It appears that before the bus had a chance to hit him, he had very low blood sugar, which caused him to lose consciousness. He was only then, partially hit by the bus, instead of head on. He has a few broken ribs, and his spinal cord is bruised as well, but luckily the bruising will not cause any permanent damage. He is in room 254 if you would like to see him."

The family walked down to the room, and once they were outside, Erin said, "Why don't we go in a few at a time so we do not overwhelm him?"

They agreed, and she, Nikki and Henry walked in. Jamie was awake, and smiling.

"I'm so glad that you are alright," Erin said to him, smiling widely.

"I am too," He replied. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, wincing at his sore spine.

Nikki kissed him on the forehead, and Henry patted his arm, and they all walked back out.

Danny and Frank entered, Danny ran over to him, exclaiming, "Kid, You're okay! Don't you ever do that to me again! How much did you eat today?"

"Well I was about to eat a hot dog," Jamie defended. "I didn't have time to eat anything else!"

"Well, I am just glad that you are okay." Frank put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, and Danny held Jamie's hand. "The doctor said that you can leave tomorrow morning, they just want to monitor your breathing for tonight. And kid," Danny continued, "Don't wait until 3 in the afternoon to eat."

"Thank you mother," Jamie jokingly replied.

 _So another chapter done! I am sorry for any grammar errors, I am kinda new at this. Review, it makes me happy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again for the third time, not my characters. Duh._

C is for Concussion:

Jamie and Renzulli were running after a perp.

"Just admit it, we know you have been distributing the drugs!" Jamie yelled.

Suddenly, the perp ran down an alleyway, and Jamie charged after him.

"Reagan stop!" Renzulli shouted.

"I got him Sarge," Jamie replied.

He ran quickly down the alley, and then stopped. The perp had disappeared. Jamie was confused. He looked around, but did not see him anywhere. Suddenly there was a voice hissing in his ear.

"You're going to regret coming after me!"

Suddenly, Jamie felt a hand on his head. The hand pushed him down, and then slammed his head against the ground. All went dark.

* * *

Renzulli knew that this kid was going to get killed one of these days. Was too damn confident for his own good.

"Reagan stop!" The kid ran down the alley without waiting for Renzulli to back him up.

"You're going to regret coming after me!" Renzulli heard these words from inside the alley.

Oh shit.

He ran quickly, where he arrived just in time to see Reagan's head make contact with the sidewalk. Hard.

Oh shit.

Danny was going to kill him.

Renzulli knew perfectly well how much rage Danny was capable of. And he also knew that all of that rage would be most likely directed in some way or another at him.

The kid was unconscious, the perp standing over him.

"Freeze!" Renzulli yelled, his gun pointing at the offender that was about to get him in so much trouble.

The perp, for once, did as he was told. He froze.

Renzulli cuffed one of his wrists, and cuffed the other one to a gutter.

He knelt down to make sure the kid was alright.

Oh God almighty, he was not alright.

Blood trickled down his forehead, coming from a fresh cut where his head hit the pavement.

His face the color of a sheet, and his forehead blue, black, purple and red.

"Kid, wake up! Come on kid, don't make your brother kill me."

Nothing.

"Dispatch, I've got a 10-13! 5th and spruce street! Kid needs a bus!"

Still no reaction whatsoever from the youngest Reagan.

"Jamie! Come on!"

A faint moaning sound. Eyes appeared in slits, then quickly, a louder moan.

"Kid, come on, stay awake for me. EMTs are almost here!"

No noise from the youngest Reagan, but his pupils were dilated, and they were quickly moving in rapid directions.

Oh shit.

"Come on kid, stay with me!"

The whine of an ambulance was present now, Renzulli just noticed. EMTs quickly appeared in the alley. Renzulli stepped back to let them work.

"What happened?" A question, directed at him.

"He got his head slammed on the ground." Renzulli breathed.

"Did he lose consciousness?"

"Yes, he was unconscious when I found him. Was out for about two minutes, and then he woke up. Hasn't said anything."

The EMTs strapped him to a stretcher, and quickly whisked him away in an ambulance.

"We're taking him to St. Victor's."

Renzulli was almost positive he noticed that the kid was having a seizure, before the doors closed and the ambulance disappeared.

The perp. Oh right.

Another officer was cuffing him, and taking him away in his car.

So that means it was up to Renzulli to notify the family. Which meant Danny.

Protective, rage filled Danny, who could probably kill a man just by looking at him.

Oh shit.

* * *

Renzulli got in his car and drove to St. Victors to wait in the waiting room. He sat down, and reluctantly made the phone call he was dreading.

"Danny, it's Renzulli. It's the kid."

"What happened to him!?" The concerned, already angry voice shot back.

"He's at St. Victor's. Perp got the jump on him, hit his head real hard."

"I'm on my way."

Danny had notified everyone of Jamie's condition, and he now sat in the waiting room with Renzulli.

Both were silent. Then, a voice.

"Reagan, I'm so sorry. I failed to protect the kid."

"It's alright Tony, not your fault. You got he perp, right?"

"Got him," Came the reply.

"When the kid wakes up, I have some very choice words for that guy." Danny muttered.

A doctor appeared.

"For Jamison Reagan?"

Danny and Renzulli stood up.

"Officer Reagan received a terrible blow to the head. His frontal lobe was damaged quite severely, causing swelling , which is currently pressing against his temporal lobe. This may possibly cause speech or memory problems, but it would be impossible to tell until he wakes up. If, he wakes up."

"IF!? What do you mean, IF!?"

"Officer Reagan is currently in a coma, but I'm optimistic about how this will turn out."

"So, he'll be okay?"

"I think so, but honestly at this point it could go either way. He needs to be closely monitored, so he is in room 122. You can go and see him if you'd like, but only for a little while."

Danny ran up to the room, and when he entered, he was shocked at the sight of his brother. So still and so pale. Some wires, connected to machines. The machines that he could die without.

Danny almost cried. Almost. He might have actually done it, if not for Renzulli appearing behind him. Renzulli gasped.

He gasped at the bruises, the deep circles under his eyes, the bandage securely wrapped around his head, and especially, at the tube down his throat.

He was surprised that Danny hadn't killed him yet. He certainly deserved it, for doing THIS to his young trainee.

"This wasn't your fault Tony."

Renzulli looked over. How had Danny read his mind? Oh yeah, he specialized in that too. Silence from him.

Danny sat down, taking the hand of his brother in his own, being mindful of the IV. No words were necessary for this moment. Danny gave a compassionate look to Renzulli, and at once he realized. Danny was not going to kill him. Despite what he had done.

* * *

After a week had passed, Danny had dropped by the hospital after work to keep an eye on his brother for a little while. He walked in, Jamie almost simultaneously moaned.

"Jamie!"

"Dan-ny?"

"Kid!"

Danny took the hand of his brother in his own once again, and squeezed it.

"- Happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"You got hit on the 'll be okay kid."

"I… know. Hospital?"

"Yeah kid."

Danny was so relieved, there were practically tears in his eyes. And this time, there was no Renzulli to stop them from falling.

 **Thanks so much for bearing with me! And thanks for reviewing, it makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So umm... hey. Sorry that it's been so long, I got kinda distracted with life... I just remembered I had a story to update... well I will try very hard to keep updating much sooner, I promise! Here it is: (and also, I still don't own blue bloods, obviously):**

D is for Dead:

It was a dark, and stormy night, Jamie and Danny were walking home.

(lol just kidding!)

D is actually for Drugged: strychnine

Jamie was at his dad's house for Sunday dinner. He was sitting calmly in the kitchen, sipping at his coffee that he had recently purchased from a local cafe.

Also in the kitchen were Frank, Erin, Danny, and Nikki.

Erin was in the process of taking a roast out of the oven. She took it out and placed it on the counter, and just happened to notice that Jamie was stiffly staring at a wall. She shrugged this off, and turned around to get the potatoes.

The roast smelled delicious to everyone, except at the current moment, to Jamie.

The reason that Jamie could not smell it was that seemingly out of nowhere, he collapsed in a spastic heap and began convulsing on the floor.

"Jamie!" multiple voices shouted at once.

Danny held down his convulsing brother, and Frank rushed to call 911.

Linda heard the commotion, and ran in, immediately crouching beside Danny.

Jamie was hyperventilating, and his lips and nose were going blue.

"He's showing cyanosis, this was definitely poisoning."

Frank heard this, and updated the operator, urgency in his voice.

The wail of an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

All that was on Danny's mind now was one single thought: Who the hell could have poisoned his brother, and why?

Erin stood with Nikki, Henry and the boys in the living room, tears glistening in her eyes.

The EMTs entered the house, Jamie was shivering, sweating, still convulsing, and barely breathing.

"Rapid heart rate, blood pressure 220 over 60. Showing signs of cyanosis, and hyperventilation," One EMT updated.

Jamie was quickly loaded into the ambulance, accompanied by Danny. The rest all got into cars, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

The waiting room was full of dreary people, people worn out and tired of their lives, and the Reagan Family was no exception.

One single thought was on Frank's mind, would he lose his youngest too?

Two thoughts were on the mind of Danny: would he lose his baby brother? And, Whoever poisoned him was going to pay.

Erin and Henry were still at Frank's house with Nikki, Jack, and Sean, trying as best as possible to keep them calm.

Linda had gone to find out Jamie's situation, leaving Frank sitting stoically in his chair, and Danny pacing back and forth.

Danny looked at his father.

"No." simply came out of Frank's mouth.

"I didn't even ask you anything yet!" Danny complained.

"I knew what you were going to say. I cannot allow you to be near this case, you are too personally involved"

"But Dad-"

"No buts. Between you and me though…"

His voice dropped to a whisper."

"I hear agent Heinrikson has this one, and his partner is currently out of town… could probably use some help."

Danny bolted out the door, leaving Frank alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Danny had returned after being informed on the detective's thoughts and notes, and just in time to hear what the doctor had to say to Frank and him about Jamie.

Linda stood next to Danny, squeezing his hand.

"Jamison's been poisoned with strychnine. There is no administerable cure or treatment at this time, all we can do is that we gave him an activated charcoal fusion to try to leech out the poison. We can also give him phenobarbital to control the seizures, and dantrolene to combat muscle rigidity."

"So there's no cure! But, he'll be okay, right!?" Danny almost yelled.

"Well, that is entirely up to him. If he survives the next 24 hours, it is likely that his immune system can combat the poison, but there is no guarantee."

"WHAT do you mean IF!"

"Whoever did this was well researched, and gave him enough so that the symptoms would not be obvious until it was too late for us to eject out of his system, and by the time he got here, it had all been absorbed into his bloodstream."

And with that, the doctor left, leaving Danny's entire world crashing down around him.

* * *

Danny and Agent Heinrikson were sitting in Jamie's room.

The Reagan family had already come to see him, and the doctor had explained that he was awake, and could hear and see them, but he could not move or speak due to the muscle relaxants, which prevented him from having seizures.

Jamie's eyes were closed, so they could tell he was asleep.

Slowly, they flickered open.

"Jamie, do you feel up for some questions?" Danny asked. "Blink once for yes and twice for no."

Jamie blinked once.

"Doctor, can you get me a speech board?" asked Heinrikson

"Sure"

"Okay Jamie," Danny continued, "Do you know what happened to you?"

Jamie blinked once.

"Do you know for certain who poisoned you?"

Two blinks.

The doctor returned with the speech board.

"Do you think it was the barista from the coffee shop?" pitched Heinrikson.

Two blinks again.

"Was there anyone that you think could have done it that was in the coffee shop?"

One blink.

"Do you know their name?"

One blink.

"Okay," Heinrikson continued, "I am going to point to a row of letters, and blink when I get to the row with the correct letter, and then blink again when I get to the correct letter."

"Okay, the first row? D?"

One blink.

"I?"

This continued.

"Diego Sanchez? As in Officer Diego Sanchez?"

One blink.

"Okay, well let's go talk to him." Heinrikson stated.

Danny looked over at his unmoving little brother, well not completely unmoving, as he would jerk slightly every once in awhile. He sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Is there anything that you and Officer Reagan don't exactly see eye to eye on then?" Heinrikson pressed.

"No, I told you, we get along very well. The only thing that I don't like about him is, well…" Sanchez paused.

"What?" Danny glared.

"He… he gets the best treatment in our precinct cause he is the commissioner's son. It's like he can do no wrong, and if he does, it just blows over everyone's shoulder."

"Are you kidding me! Best treatment!? He is the best officer in this precinct and none of you will…"

Heinrikson pulled Reagan out of the path of sight of Officer Sanchez.

"Reagan, calm down. This is how he wants you to react. Go cool off a bit, I will finish asking him questions."

Danny was steaming, but he sat down to breathe on a bench.

What was going on? How could this have happened to him? Officers were supposed to have eachother's backs and support each other, not to turn on them just because they are the son of the Commissioner!

Heinrikson came back. "I am going to get a search warrant."

45 minutes later, now armed with a warrant, Danny and henrikson were going through the contents of Officer Sanchez's locker, but they found nothing incriminating.

No big deal, they thought, and moved to search his car.

Not his police car, his personal one.

And they hit the jackpot.

A bottle of Strychnine.

"How can you be so stupid, as to hold onto the evidence, Danny laughed.

He walked back inside, to finish his interrogation.

"Still say you're innocent? Then why did we find THIS in your car, with your fingerprints and traces of coffee on it?"

"I want a lawyer!"

"You don't deserve a damn lawyer. You deserve this!" Danny loudly asserted, and Heinrikson cut the power to the camera in the interrogation room.

A loud bang could be heard from inside.

The camera went back on, and Officer Sanchez now had a large bruise forming on his forehead, from being slammed into a table.

Danny said nothing else, and went to be with his brother, who, as far as he knew, was still alive.

Still alive, and almost 24 hours were up, meaning that Jamie could pull though this.

Jamie was still, eyes closed, meaning he was asleep again.

Danny sighed. That's okay, he thought. He'd tell his brother about what happened when he woke up. Because he would wake up. His brother would be okay, and that is all that mattered.

 _review, it makes me very happy!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, back again with another update! Sorry it takes so long for me to write... Just bear with me, I'll get there eventually**

E is for Elevator:

Jamie and Danny were on their way up in the elevator to see the commissioner.

Who, by the way, did not sound very happy on the phone.

All he had said to his sons was "to get their butts up there or else there would be consequences".

This did not sound very good to Danny, who was silently wondering what it was that had made their father sound so upset.

Even worse than Danny, Jamie was going pale, and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. Jamie know exactly what it was that had angered their father so much.

Both Danny and Jamie had indirectly disobeyed orders that they were not to get involved with the newest case their dad was worried about.

These instructions were not exactly relayed to Danny, but Jamie knew exactly not to do it, and had done it anyway, and had convinced Danny to help him, without telling him that they were not supposed to be involved.

Danny looked at his brother.

"Any idea what we did to make dad so mad?"

Silence from Jamie. He was still afraid of what their dad would say.

"Kid. Are you okay Jamie?"

Jamie nodded silently.

All of a sudden, there was a loud groaning sound, and then a loud SNAp, as one of the old cables snapped from the elevator. All of the lights went out.

"Woah!" came from Danny, as he fumbled around looking for his flashlight.

Nothing came from Jamie, who was wide eyed and standing with his arms wrapped around his middle, shaking.

Danny flicked the light on, and pointed it at his brother, who was pale, shaking, sweating, and a few tears slowly dripped from his eyes.

"Jamie!"

Panic filled the inside of Danny. He realized that Jamie was having a panic attack, which he had dealt with before when Jamie was a lot younger, and realized he had to stay calm for his brother, and spoke slowly, calmly, and clearly.

"Jamie look at me."

Jamie did not respond.

"Jamie look at me. Breathe Jamie! Take slow breaths."

Danny walked over to Jamie, and lifted his chin so he was meeting his brother's eyes.

"Jamie, it's okay. Breathe. We are going to get out of here. Do you want to hold my flashlight for me while I try to figure out how we will get out of here?"

Jamie nodded, and slowly grabbed for the flashlight, and held it at the switchboard in the elevator, his hand shaking.

Danny nodded at his brother, assured that he would at least be okay for a little while, so that he could focus on the elevator problem.

He pressed the emergency button, which did nothing.

He then decided to pry the elevator doors open.

"Jamie, point the flashlight at the doors, I am going to try to pry it open."

"Yeah, that's it. Keep breathing Jamie."

He pulled at the doors, and pulled as hard as he could. A slight crack of light appeared for halfway down the door, and the bottom half of the crack between the doors was dark.

"Okay Jamie, it's okay we're gonna get out of here. The elevator is halfway down from a floor, but when I get the doors open, we can get out of here."

Jamie nodded, slightly reassured, but still wrapped around himself. He tried to breathe as best as he could.

Danny pulled harder, and the doors budged another inch.

"Alright, here we go, you're doing great Jamie."

Still no verbal response from the kid, but he was looking a little bit better at least.

Danny pulled harder at the doors, which moved even further. This was promising.

Then, a voice.

"Danny, Jamie! Are you guys alright in there?"

It was Frank,come to the rescue.

"We're good Dad!" answered Danny back.

"Okay, step back from the doors, we're going to pry them open."

Danny held out his arm in front of his brother, and pushed him back slightly, stepping back as well.

An object wedged between the doors, and slowly, they pried open.

Danny guided his brother to the open doors, and lifted up his legs slightly.

Jamie grabbed the floor above them, and pulled himself up, and crawled out.

Danny jumped up to grab the floor himself, and then pulled himself up as well.

Danny looked at his brother.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay," Jamie finally answered.

Good, now let's go see what the hell is pissing Dad off so much.

"Yeah, about that…"

 **Hope you guys liked that, review, it makes me happy! I'd love to hear your ideas, suggestions, and critiques!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update... Just bear with me I'll keep updating, I promise!**

F is for Fire

The day was calm and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Jamie had the day off from work, and he had decided to go for a run.

He was jogging down Allen street, when all of a sudden, he thought he smelled smoke. He looked up at the sky, and saw a big pillar of smoke rising from one of the houses a few streets away.

Immediately curious and concerned, he started to jog over to see what was going on, and if he could help.

When he arrived at the street of the fire, the fire department was parked on the street, with the Ladder truck parked directly in front of the building, an apartment building.

Some of the firefighters were on the roof, cutting holes in it to let the smoke out so that it didn't all build up inside. Others were carrying several people into rescue squads on stretchers.

Somehow, through all the commotion, he noticed a young woman worryingly staring at the fire escape.

He ran over to a young firefighter, and asked "Isn't anyone going to save that woman up there?"

He pointed.

"Yeah, we're trying to. Unfortunately, the stairs from the fourth to the fifth floor are about to collapse, so we tried to convince her to use the fire escape. She is too afraid to, something about a fear of heights I think. We can't put a ladder up over it though, because she refuses to go down that too."

Without giving it a second thought, Jamie pulled his hoodie to partially block his eyes, and his shirt under it over is mouth and nose, and darted into the building.

"Hey wait!" Came a shout.

"It's okay, I'm a police officer!" Shouted Jamie back.

He ran up the stairs, darting around the fires, and occasionally passing groups of firefighters.

When he got to the fourth floor, he heard a creaking noise, but after taking a deep breath, he ran up them anyway.

The stairs held while he ran up them, but after he got to the top, there was a loud crashing sound, and the stairs gave way.

That gave Jamie no choice but to help the woman down the fire escape.

He ran to the first door on the left, the one with the young woman inside it. He opened the door, and ran over to her.

"My name is Officer Reagan, I'm going to get you out of here… *cough* It's going to be… *Cough*... okay."

The young woman had a few burns down her arms, and was breathing heavily due to smoke inhalation. "My… name is… Shelly…"

"Okay Shelly, we HAVE to go down the fire escape. The stairs collapsed on my way up here."

"But I ….CAN'T!" She panted. "I'm afraid…"

"I know how you feel. I am afraid.. *cough cough*.. of small spaces,.. and I get the same feeling every time I try to get in an *cough cough* elevator. I know it's hard, but you have to do it. I will be with you every step of the way."

"...Okay…" Shelly reluctantly agreed.

Jamie led her to the window, and climbed out onto the fire escape. He helped her out the window as well. "It will be okay, just don't look *cough* down."

He got to the ladder, and started to climb down a small amount. "It will be okay, just climb down right here in front of me, I will guide you *cough*, you don't have to look anywhere but up. Okay?"

"Okay.."

She stepped down a few rungs of the ladder, and Jamie guided her down.

They got all the way down to the first floor, until Shelly's foot slipped, and she screamed.

"It's okay, it's okay! I've got you" Jamie reassured her.

Finally, they made it to the ground. The paramedics whisked her off to one of the rescue squads, and two stayed to look at Jamie.

After concluding that he was fine, he went home to his apartment.

Two days later, it was Sunday, and the whole family was in the living room, watching TV.

The news was on, and a report of the fire in the apartment was being covered.

"And here, we have a video of a local police officer, Officer Jamison Reagan, helping a citizen who was too afraid of the fire escape, to safety."

A shaky phone video showed Jamie helping Shelly down the fire escape.

The whole family looked at Jamie.

Multiple voices spoke at once.

"You ran into a BURNING building.."-

"Wow, you're a hero Uncle Jamie.."-

"Why didn't you tell us you did this..?"-

"Guys," Jamie spoke up, "Yes, I did run into a burning building, and it was only because the fire department couldn't get to her. And I didn't want you guys to worry or make a big deal out of it, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Jeez." He sighed.

Nikki wrapped her hand around him in a big hug.

"Well, you're still a hero Uncle Jamie."

"Thanks Nikki" He grinned

 _Review, it makes me happy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm back again! Sorry for not updating this sooner, I had started this and just never finished it, oops... Oh well just a reminder none of these take place together or in the same time frame and I still don't own Blue Bloods..**

G is for Gunshot:

It had been a long day. That was the one thing no one was arguing about.

It had started with Jack and Sean's plea to go to six flags.

Danny and Linda were in no mood to take them, but after Jamie's insistence that they ought to go to six flags, they agreed.

On the condition that he went too.

Now, walking through the parking lot on the way home, Jack and Sean were arguing about who would sit on which side of Uncle Jamie, Linda was trying to break them up, and Jamie and Danny were arguing about which baseball team was doing better.

"I want to sit on the right!"

"You sat on the right on the way!"

"No-" "Boys, STOP IT!"

And on the other side of Linda: "I'm telling you, the Mets are going to take the championship!"

"No way, the yankees are a thousand times better than the stupid Mets!"

"OH that's it!-" "DIDN'T I JUST SAY TO STOP ARGUING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!"

Everyone got quiet.

"We're sorry" Jack and Sean mumbles quietly.

"Us to" Mumbled Danny and Jamie,

"Thank you. Now can we please just get in the car?"

There were no more arguments,

Late into the night, they were almost back in New York, but Jack REALLY had to go to the bathroom.

"Can't you just hold it? We're almost there."

"Noo!" Jack insisted.

"Linda, I'll take him in" Jamie sleepily mumbled as they pulled into a rest stop.

"Thank you Jamie" She replied.

Jamie kicked the back of Danny's seat, who jerked awake.

"Need to use the bathroom?" Linda asked him.

"No, Im fine," he tried to go back to sleep.

Jamie and Jack went in, and then on the way back, Jamie noticed someone at the front of the line for McDonald's with a weird bulge under their jacket sleeve that looked suspiciously like a gun.

"Jack, run back to the car and tell Danny to get in here now. Tell him it's an emergency."

Jack looked really worried, but he did it right away.

Jamie walked over to the McDonald's, and put his hand on his off duty weapon, that he happened to carry everywhere, to reassure himself.

He heard the man talking, "Just give me the money and we won't have a problem here!"

"Hey!" Jamie cut in. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" "I'm a police officer, and I'm afraid you're under arrest.."

The man didn't give Jamie a second to finish his sentence. He pulled his gun, and Jamie pulled out his too, but he was too late, and the man shot him three times in the chest and ran.

At that exact moment, Danny ran in. He heard gunshots and pulled out the gun he had brought in with him, that he kept in the glove compartment.

He saw Jamie get shot in the chest, and then saw the man running right at him. Danny side tackled the guy, and then grabbed the man's gun, kicked it away, and cuffed him to a pole.

He told a person watching to call 911, and then ran over to his brother.

One bullet wound was gushing blood, and the other two were in his side, dripping slowly. Danny took off his jacket and pushed hard to try and stop the bleeding.

"Oww.." Jamie groaned.

"I know it hurts kid, but I gotta stop the bleeding. Just stay with me kid!"

At this point, after seeing a bunch of police cars and an ambulance pull up, Linda ran in as well, telling the boys to stay in the car, and not to get out for any reason whatsoever.

She ran over to Danny, and felt Jamie's neck for a pulse.

The EMT's ran in and took over.

"Heart rate is 145, BP 90/60 and dropping!"

Danny and Linda ran back to the car to drive to the hospital.

"Dad, what happened?" Jack asked

"Uncle Jamie got shot bud."

"How?"

"He was trying to play hero again." Danny answered mildly sarcastically.

Once at the hospital, Danny called Frank, Erin and Henry and told them what had happened and where they were.

Frank said he would meet them all there with Henry, Erin said she would stop by to see jamie after he was transferred to a hospital inside the city, since she had a very important case right now, but to keep her updated.

Once Frank and Henry arrived, they all sat in the waiting room, the atmosphere was surprisingly calm.

After three terribly long hours, a doctor appeared to update the family.

"Jamison suffered from three gunshot wounds, two of them went through his side, and these were patched up without any complications. The third hit him in his right lung, which we have managed to drain and seal without a problem, but he is not breathing on his own at all, so we have intubated him to correctly monitor the level of breathing. The only thing I am really worried about right now is infection, which we hope to avoid with antibiotics. Other than that, he is in the icu so we can monitor both the risk of infection and his breathing. You may see him if you like, but we wish there'd be only up to three at a time."

"Thank you doctor."

Frank Henry and Linda went in first, each saddened by his appearance but hopeful from what the doctor said.

Frank was most upset out of the three. He couldn't stand the fact that his youngest son couldn't breathe on his own, or the fact of course that some dirtbag had shot him. He looked lovingly at him, then stepped out of the cubicle to let Danny take the boys to see their uncle.

Danny patted the boys each on the shoulder, who then approached Jamie quietly on either side of him. They stared at him in awe, then Jack looked up at Danny.

"Dad, I'm sorry I had to use the bathroom so badly. If only I'd held it, then none of this would have ever even happened."

"Jack, this was NOT your fault. It was the fault of the guy that shot him. That's it. It was some lowlife who tried to rob the rest stop and that's it. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay dad. Thanks."

After three days of not having woke up, but having improved breathing, Jamie was being transferred to a hospital in New York, much closer to their homes so everyone could see him.

Danny stopped in to see him after his shift at work, and was sitting quietly in his room when Jamie started to stir.

"Jamie! Can you hear me?"

A quiet moan passed his lips, and slowly his hands went up to the tube in his nose that allowed air to flow.

"Jamie don't touch that. Do you want some water?"

Jamie nodded and Danny held the glass up to his mouth while Jamie drank.

After the water Jamie was able to talk slightly better.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"You got shot dummy. But you're going to be okay, I promise."

Trusting his brother, Jamie knew that he would be, and nodded to him.

"I know."

 _Thanks for reading! review, it makes me happy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy… so.. It's been awhile. And I have no excuses other than I just really didn't feel like writing. I'm really sorry, I kinda forgot to write this. I started it back in March, and here a month later I'm just finishing it now. Again, None of these characters are mine and blah blah blah.**

H is for Heat Sickness;

It was the middle of July, the Reagan family was on vacation, camping in upstate New York. Danny, Jamie, and Erin were hiking up a trail that went up a mountain, and it was 97° (F) outside. All three Reagans were hot and sweating. Danny and Erin were taking periodic drinks from their water bottles, but Jamie being Jamie, had managed to forget to bring his own water bottle. He also failed to mention this to either of his siblings.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again." Jamie complained.

"Because he called you a wimp." Erin helpfully reminded him.

'Hey." Danny shot back. "I just wanted some quality sibling bonding time. I don't know why he had a problem with it. He goes running all the time."

"Yeah, but I don't go running up a 55 degree incline!" Jamie panted back.

"Oh just man up" Erin laughed, taking another drink of her water.

"Ooh jeez it's hot out here," Jamie panted.

"See, he IS a wimp!" Danny shot back, taking another swig of his water bottle.

"Shut up Danny!" Jamie insisted.

"Will you two just shut up so we can enjoy this beautiful day?" Erin butted in.

"Erin, it's a concrete trail in the middle of the woods. It's Beautiful nature being destroyed." Danny said.

"Very true," She admitted.

"I think I… I think I…" Jamie stopped walking, and was sweating and pale, and standing very still, looking at the floor.

"Jamie, you okay?" Danny said.

"Jamie answer me!"

"I'm…" Jamie's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he started to fall, but Danny caught him on the way down and guided him gently to the ground. "Jamie!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with him?" Erin worriedly questioned.

'I think it's heat sickness" came the answer.

Erin took her bag and blocked the sun from Jamie's face, while danny opened his water and poured a little bit on his forehead and neck to cool him off."

"Jamie, you gotta wake up now."

"Come on Jamie.." Erin prodded.

His eyes slowly began to move behind his eyelids.

His eyes appeared slowly, and they looked confused, not being able to tell their surroundings.

"Hey guys." Jamie started to say.

"Here, drink this," Erin said, handing him her water bottle.

He took it and begun to take slow sips.

"Think you can stand?" Danny asked him.

"I think so," he responded.

Danny helped him to his feet, and they walked over to the shade under a tree to sit.

"So, I might have forgot my water…" Jamie admitted.

"And WHY did you not find this important to mention to us, by chance?"

"Cause you kept calling me a wimp."

"What did you think I would say water is for wimps? Cause I wouldn't have. Especially on a day like this where your skin might melt off from being outside!"

"Okay you two, enough arguing. Let's go back to the campsite, and Jamie when we get there lie down for a bit, and drink lots of water."

They left, Danny hovering behind Jamie the entire way there.

Later, after Jamie was feeling better, Danny said to him, "Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that again. Okay?"

"Okay" Jamie chuckled slightly.

 **Thanks for putting up with me! Review, it makes me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delays in uploading. Thank you so much for your contuinued support, you guys are awesome! Just be patient and I'll have this done eventually! special thank yous to: SuperGuardianNinja, CBloom2, jlmayer, Gsmnp, EmilyHarmony, Trisha06, Tomfeltonlover1991, elanahochbaum for the reviews! love you guys! and without further ado, chapter 9:**

I is for internal bleeding:

Jamie and Janko were running after a perp. This guy, oohho this guy. He had just finished his daily routine of stealing medication from the elderly, and then decided to finish off his day by trying to rob the corner store. This exact corner store where Janko and Jamie happened to be purchasing their lunch.

They ran after him, then he suddenly ducked into an alley out of sight.

They stopped, panting. Jamie drew his gun, and janko did the same. Cautiously, they entered after him, though he was out of sight. How had he disappeared?

Then, from above them, came a cry. He hd climbed up the side of the building and held onto the fire escape. Now, he dropped down, directly on top of Janko.

"Oooohf" She moaned as all of the breath got knocked out of her."

"Janko" Jamie exclaimed, turning to her in concern.

The perp took this opportunity to take jamie by the neck and slam his chest into the side of the building.

The cracking of his ribs was audible, even to Janko, who lie on the floor gasping for air.

The guy they were chasing started to punch jamie in the stomach repeatedly, until Jamie, pale-faced and sweating, slid down the wall, a glassy look in his eyes. Blood started to drip out of his mouth.

Janko had recovered at this point, and jumped on the guy, tackled him to the ground, and slammed on the handcuffs. She radioed in,

"Hey, I got a 10-13, definately some cracked ribs, possibly some internal bleeding. Gonna need a bus!"

She quickly deposited the criminal into their car, locked the doors, and then ran back to her partner who lie on the ground.

"Reagan, can you hear me?" She asked.

Jamie didn't really respond, except for a slight moaning sound.

"Okay, I need you to stay with me Jamie, I need you to look at me. You don't have to say anything, just keep your eyes on me, okay? The ambulance is on its way."

He looked up at her, which made her feel a little bit better, until she noticed his eyelids gently flicker shut.

"Reagan, no! Stay with me!"

Conveniently, this was when the EMTs decided to show up. Their conversation between they and Janko was a blur, and soon after dropping the criminal in her backseat into a holding cell, she found herself at the hospital in the waiting room.

Danny was there, since he had actually already been there, working a rape case, and Baez was there with him, as she said she would wait with them.

Janko was not easy around Danny. She had seen what he could do to criminals, and she had also seen what he did to the other officers who threatened Jamie.

However, Danny didn't really say much to her, except to ask her what happened, and was mostly looking over his notes to take his mind off what was going on, and also to try to solve his case.

Janko was staring at the wall, unsure what to do, and how to react to this situation. In her mind, it was all her fault. Everything. If she had just gotten up quicker, if she hadn't jumped around that corner unprepared for him to pop out, this wouldn't have happened.

But she had no more time for thoughts, as the doctor came out at this exact moment, after two horribly long hours.

The doctor approached them, unsure of who to look at, but decided to look at Janko, saying "Officer Reagan suffered from a punctured lung in addition to the broken ribs. We were able to set the ribs, and as it was really only a minimal puncture, it will heal relatively fine on its own, with oxygen and rest. We will monitor his breathing for about a week or so, but other than that, he will be fine."

Janko was relieved. She looked at Danny, who replied to her, "Thanks for looking out for my kid brother. He tends to get himself in a lot of trouble, but he is safe with you."

She didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to punch her face in? She wound up just simply saying "Thank you", then went up to see Jamie.

Jamie had a tube down his throat to help get the oxygen into his lungs. He was peacefully resting on the bed unconscious, and she held his hand gently, silently urging him to wake up. Danny approached his bed, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you gotta wake up for me okay? I need you to wake wake up for me."

He did not respond.

Janko decided to speak to him.

"Reagan, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have been watching your back, but I wasn't. Please open your eyes so I can say this to your face."

He moaned. Eyes flickered in confusion.

His hands went up to his mouth.

"Leave than in your mouth."

Danny looked at him. "What happened kid?"

"Mrrhf hrrd drr"

"Oh yeah, you can't talk… well I'll get a doctor then."

Janko went up to him. "Jamie I'm sorry! I should have been watching out for my surroundings. It's my fault."

Jamie shook his head. "Nrr urr frr" He responded. Jamie grabbed Janko's hand. "Tnnk yrr"

They sat together holding hands until Danny came back with the doctor.

 _Thanks for reading! review, it makes me happy!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! so I'm going to try to update sooner than I have been, but unfortunately my laptop is broken, so I have to do this on the desktop in my house. I'm going to try harder though. Thank you all SO much for all of your support, and thank you for always sticking with me.**

 **elanahochbaum: This chapter will have Erin, and don't worry, Joe will be making several appearances!**

 **Still don't own Blue Bloods, and without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

J is for jump:

Erin was walking down the street, approaching the brooklyn Bridge on her way to get lunch from

her office. She was currently thinking about a situation she was having at home, where nikki

was in a relationship with a boy that Erin did not approve of.

Nikki was in a relationship with a boy that Erin did not approve of. Nikki said that she really loved him, but Erin could tell that he was the type of boy who would break her heart in two seconds and not even bat an eye. She knew, she had dated the type before.

This relationship was almost certainly, in Erin's mind, the result of the recent death of her uncle. Joe had been killed in the line of duty, and the whole family had been devastated. Erin did not want Nikki to have two things to have to deal with emotionally at one time.

Erin sighed, and continued to the bridge, where she noticed a figure sitting up on the rail.

Immediately filled with concern, she raced to get this unknown person off of the rail and back safely on the ground. To her horror, as she approached the figure, she recognized who it was, her younger brother, Jamie.

"Jamie what exactly do you think you're doing up there?" she demanded.

Jamie did not turn around, but instead replied in a surprisingly calm, but tired sounding voice,

"He's dead Erin. He's dead."

Erin had taken several courses in psychology, and at the sound of his voice she recognized how she should deal with this. She got closer to him and rested her elbows on the rail next to where he was sitting.

"Yeah. He is. I still can't believe it. He was my little brother and I couldn't protect him. I couldn't save him. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I guess I just wasn't prepared for anything of this caliber to happen. I knew he was a police officer, and this could happen, but I wasn't prepared."

At this point, Erin had tears welling in her eyes, and her voice quaivered. "Why couldn't I save him?" She asked.

Jamie turned around to look at her. "Erin, it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with his death, Erin."

Jamie hopped down and gave her a hug. "Nobody could have saved him."

"You should take your own advice," Erin replied to him, wiping her face. "Because I won't lose two little brothers."

Jamie looked at her. There was a long pause. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her again. "I'll stay," he whispered.

 _review, it makes me happy!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh hey, look I'm** **alive! So so sorry, I was going through a lot with my college applications, and stuff like that so I didn't really have time to write. However, I am going to try and get more stories done today, so hopefully by the end of today I will add some mroe chapters! Thanks for sticking with me!**

K is for Killer:

Jamie was exhausted. He was just coming home from school. Being in the seventh grade was a whole new experience for Jamie.

Kids started to really realize that they are all growing up differently, hormones set in, and then, well, you get the idea. Heads sometimes wind up in the toilet. Jamie had not been one of the lucky ones today.

On top of that, his teacher had decided today was the perfect day for a pop quiz, and then to assign tons of homework all due the next day.

He had just come home from school, and was relieved to be free of that hellhole. Now that he was home, he felt immensly better.

He was home by himself, Danny was at the academy, Erin was in college, and Joe was out with his friends. Frank and Mary were out to look at new sinks for the counter (The old one was really broken), and Henry was still at work, being the Police Commissioner, he did not have a whole lot of extra time on his hands.

Jamie put his bookbag down on the counter. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a snack. After eating it, he picked his bookbag up again ad took it up to his desk to do his homework. Pre-Algebra was first.

"2X+4=12. Solve for x". He muttered to himself.

"4" he continued, as he wrote his answers.

He continued until all of his homework was done, and it was around 5:30.

Being as it was winter, it had begun to get dark a lot earlier, so when he looked outside it was very dark outside.

He noticed a car he'd never seen before parked across the street, but shrugged it off and went downstairs to play video games.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Jamie heard a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Jamie froze. A second louder noise followed. Jamie quickly ran over to the closet where he knew his dad kept one of his guns at home.

Jamie opened the closet door, and heard footsteps behind him. He quickly ran into the closet and quietly closed the door. Holding the door shut, he knelt down of the ground and tried to remain as quiet as possible. He unholstered the gun, put the safety on, and put it on the floor beside him.

He heard the footsteps go by the door, and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

About ten minutes went by, when Jamie was overcome with the violent urge to sneeze. He tried to hold it as best he could, but it came out anyway.

Wide eyed, he quickly picked up the gun turned the safety off. He held it level with the doorknob, and prepared to shoot.

The closet door was flung open. A man stepped into view, short and scowling. "Now, what do we have here?" the man asked. "A half pint with a piece. Why don't you put that down and let the adults handle the weaponry?"

Jamie breathed a small breath before speaking.

"Get out of my house, or I will shoot you. Don't think that I won't, my dad taught me how to use this."

The man laughed. "Okay, I see you want to do things the hard way. Your choice, not mine buddy." At that moment, the front door opened.

"Jamie, are you here? Why was the door unlocked?" Joe called from the hallway.

"Joe HELP" Camie called back. Quickly, the burglar took this time to swipe the gun from Jamie.

Joe came running around the corner, and the intruder immediately pointed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger. "JOE!" Cried Jamie.

Click.

The gun had not been loaded.

"Who are you?" "what are you doing here?" Joe firmly asked the man, who did not respond.

"Jamie, go get the phone and call 911," Joe instructed.

Jamie ran to get the phone in the kitchen.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi my name is Jamie Reagan, and there is an intruder in my house. I was home alone but then my brother got here, he is 18 and I am 13, and we have a gun but it isn't loaded, and now my brother and the man are both in the hallway and…"

"Okay Jamie slow down. What is your address?" The operator asked slowly and patiently.

"8193 Shore avenue." Jamie quickly answered.

"Okay, we are dispatching an officer now. Can you stay on the phone with me?"

"Yeah, sure.."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the hallway. "Joe!" cried Jamie. He dropped the phone and ran back to his brother.

The man had picked up a vase, and smashed it against a wall. He picked up a sharp piece of glass, and turning, advanced towards Jamie. Jamie starting backing away slowly from the man, filled with fear.

"Hey!" Joe called, "Leave him alone!"

The man ignored Joe's pleas, and quickly advanced towards Jamie.

He grabbed Jamie by the neck, held him in a chokehold, and slashed his arm with the glass.

"Stay back, or I'll cut his throat!" The man threatened.

Joe held up his hands in surrender, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

A siren was heard in the distance.

The man dragged Jamie to the door, and waited for the police to show up.

The officer kicked open the door, and held his gun steady at the man's head, saying "Police! Put the weapon down, or I will shoot you!"

"Put the gun down, or I'll slice open his throat!" The man retaliated.

Luckily, at that exact moment, Joe grabbed a candlestick and brought it down hard on the intruder's head, leaving him unconscious.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, and the officers lowered their guns. One bent down to check the intruder, and the other walked over to Jamie and Joe. Joe grabbed Jamie's arm, and said "You should really get that fixed up. Come on, I'll get the first aid kit."

"Looks like this needs stitches," the officer observed. "I can take you guys to the ER in my squad car if you want."

"Thank you so much!" Joe responded.

The ride over to the ER was fairly short, with Joe hugging Jamie to his shoulder, and putting pressure on the wound with a clean cloth to slow the flow of blood.

When they arrived, Joe filled out several forms while Jamie sat back sheepishly with the now red cloth pressed against his arm. The nurse then took Jamie back into a room to stitch up his arm, while Joe called his mother and father to update them on the situation.

Meanwhile, Jamie was receiving a shot to numb his arm while it was stitched up.

"You shouldn't feel a thing, this should completely numb your arm," the nurse told Jamie. "The doctor will be right in to do them, don't worry, it won't hurt one bit."

She grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

The doctor came into the room, and grabbed the suture kit from the desk.

"Okay, Jamie right?" The doctor asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Alright Jamie, we'll get this done real quick so you can get back home, okay?"

Jamie nodded again.

The doctor stitched Jamie's arm, while the nurse held his hand for support.

"Okay, all done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" the doctor said, while applying a bandage to Jamie's no longer bleeding arm.

"Let's get you back to your brother, okay?"

Jamie nodded, and slowly got down off the table. He ran into the waiting room, where Joe was sitting with Mary and Frank.

"Jamie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mary ran to him to hug and kiss him, while being mindful of his injured arm.

Frank rubbed Jamie's head, and said "I think it's time we reviewed those gun lessons, huh?"

Jamie laughed and nodded.

"Oh Jamie I'm so sorry nobody was home. You shouldn't be home by yourself!" Mary continued.

"Mom, I'm 13, I think this guy would have broken in regardless of whether or not I was home alone," Jamie insisted.

They headed home, where Henry, Danny and Erin were waiting.

"Jamie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Multiple voices insisted at once.

"Be careful of his arm," Joe mother-henned.

"Thanks for looking out for me," Jamie said while laughing. 'If you hadn't come home when you did.." His tone getting more serious.

"Let's just be glad I did come home and leave it at that, okay? No use worrying about what didn't happen, right?" Joe asked.

Jamie hugged him again. He was so glad he'd always have his brother there to look out for him.

 _wow, that last line was kind of evil of me, wasn't it? Inserts evil cackle! Review, it makes me happy!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I have returned! Content warning for strong language in this chapter. I think this is probably my favorite chapter so far! Enjoy!**

 **L is for Laughing**

Jamie was annoyed. He was on his way to the dentist, where he had not visited in about five or six years. Recently, he had just decided again to pay them a visit, and they told him that he had to make another appointment to get a few teeth pulled, which they would replace with false ones in his mouth.

"You won't even be able to tell the difference," The dentist insisted.

Yeah right.

Danny was taking him to the dentist's office, because he had off that day and decided to offer, since Jamie would not be able to get himself back home properly.

The drive over was silent and tense, as Danny had been trying to make light of the situation, as he always did and Jamie had snapped at him to "Shut your fucking face", which Danny clearly did not appreciate.

Jamie had only done this because he was so tense, but Danny did not want to hear any of it.

Man, Jamie hated the dentist.

"Okay loudmouth, we're here," Danny updated, as they pulled into the parking lot.

Jamie sighed, nervously tossing his hands back and forth.

"Hey, don't sweat it, it's not really a big deal," his brother tried to calm him.

"Yeah, but have YOU ever had any teeth pulled before?"

"Jamie, listen. I know you hate the dentist because you think that the dentists are rude and they don't really care, so they'll screw up your mouth. But think about this logically, if they did that, you'd sue the crap out of them, and they'd lose clients and money. So really, don't sweat it."

Jamie laughed.

They got out of the car and went in.

"Okay, Jamison Reagan, the doctor is ready for you now." The receptionist updated him.

Jamie sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

Jamie went back and layed out on the seat.

"Okay, we're not going to put you fully out, we're going to give you laughing gas so that you won't be in pain, okay?" The dentist asked him

Did he really have a choice though? So why were they asking him then?

"Okay," he tensely replied.

"Okay, I'm going to put this mask over your face now. This gas might make you a bit loopy, so do you have anyone to drive you home?" the dentist asked.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed.

"Alright, here we go then."

The mask was put over his face, and almost immediately, a strange smelling gas started coming out of it.

An hour later, after the entire operation was done, Jamie was lying down in the chair staring at the ceiling and smiling.

Danny walked into the room to collect Jamie and take him back to his apartment.

"Hey, Jamie, how do you feel?" Danny asked, approaching the dentist's chair.

"...Heeyyy.. Dannnny. Ooh, this chair is floofy!" Jamily looked up at Danny.

"They did something to my mouth I think…"

"Yeah, they did something to your mouth," Danny replied, covering his mouth to prevent from laughing.

Jamie gasped starangly.

"Did… Did they make rainbows on my teeth," Jamie looked back down at his lap.

"No, they didn't put any rainbows on your teeth, don't worry." Danny replied, not able to hold in his laughter anymore.

"Hey Dannnny, ooh thats so fun to say, Dannnnnnnyyy, ha.." Jamie started giggling uncontrollably.

"Dannyy," Jamie started to say, "OOh, behind you!" Jamie shot up, and immediately fell to his knees.

"Alright, I don't think we're ready to try standing yet," Danny said, while helping Jamie back into his chair.

"Yessssss, lets goooo I wanna go hoome!" Jamie looked like he was about to cry.

"Okay, okay, alright. I'll take you home kid, you don't have to cry about it."

"Okay!" Jamie excitedly answered back, his mood shifting again.

The dentist brought in a wheelchair, and rolled it over to Jamie. Danny lifted jamie up under his arms, and then shifted him over into the wheelchair.

Danny had managed to get Jamie all the way to the car before jamie spoke again.

"Danny what do they want!?" Jamie asked, looking terrified.

"What does who want?" Danny shot back, concern immediately growing.

"The.. The gingerbread men. They .. they look so creepy! What do they want!?" Jamie's eyes grew wide.

Danny burst out laughing, but Jamie seemed unfazed.

"Jamie,... Jamie the gingerbread men aren't alive, it's just a cookie, remember?"

"Ohh, Okay!" He became cheerful once again.

"Alright then." Danny lifted Jamie out of the wheelchair. "Let's get you back in the car," Danny put Jamie in the front seat of his car.

Danny got in and started the car.

"It's too loud!" Jamie angrily shouted.

"What's to loud?" Danny asked, concerned again.

"That fucking thing!" Jamie yelled again.

"What thing?" Danny was so confused.

"I don't remember…" Jamie leaned his head against the window and fell asleep.

They made it all the way back to Jamie's apartment before there was a disturbance again.

"Jamie, it's time to wake up, we gotta get into your house now."

Jamie sat up. He opened the car door, stood up, and keeled over right onto the sidewalk, slamming his head against the concrete.

"Jamie!' Danny shouted, running over to the other side of the car.

"Oww, that was fun! Let's do it again!" Jamie excitedly replied.

"Let's not," Danny laughed, still concerned.

Jamie seemed to be fine, except for a trickle of blood running down his forehead.

"Alright, let's get you inside," Danny sighed to himself.

He put his arm behind Jamie's back, and lifted him up by the opposite armpit. Then he placed Jamie's arm around his own neck and grabbed his arm with his free hand.

They made it up to Jamie's apartment, Danny supporting most of his brother's weight.

Danny unlocked the door, and deposited Jamie on the couch. Then he went into the bathroom, and came back out with a washcloth, peroxide, and a bandage.

"Okay, this might sting a bit," Danny quietly said, while pouring some of the peroxide onto the washcloth. He dabbed at the wound with the cloth, then wiped away the rest of the blood, then placed the bandage on top of the cut on his forehead.

Jamie remained strangely silent.

"Alright, do you want to stay here and watch tv, or do you wanna get in your bed and take a nap?" Danny asked him.

"I guess I'll just watch tv," Jamie answered, lying down on the couch.

Danny put the tv on, then handed to remote to Jamie, then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, sitting down on the chair next to him.

They watched NCIS for a while, then Danny stood up. Alright, are you gonna be alright here by yourself, or do you want me to stay?"

"I'll be okay," Jamie responded.

"Alright, just make sure you keep sitting for a while, if you need anything, call me, and I'll be back over."

"Thanks for taking me. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Jamie apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I know you hate the dentist." They laughed a bit.

"If you would actually take care of your teeth, you wouldn't have to do this again."

"Hey, I do take care of my teeth."

"Okay.. whatever you say.."

"And stop stealing my beers when you think I can't see you!" Jamie playfully yelled at him.

"Sorry kid not gonna happen!" Danny jumped out of his reach, and ran over to the door.

"See ya kid."

"See yah Danny."

Danny closed the door and walked down the hallway. He laughed to himself. Jamie would never suspect that he took two of his beers out of the fridge.

 _Thanks for sticking with me, review, it makes me happy!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey look, I'm alive! So... yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story! I've just been dealing with a lot, I started college, I've been dealing with depression and writer's block. SO please be patient with me, and I will finish this story eventually! Thank you so much for all of your support, and your reviews, I really appreciate you all!**

M is for Mail:

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. Jamie was headed back to his apartment after running for an hour.

He was all sweaty, and couldn't wait to get back to the cool, refreshing air conditioner. When he finally arrived, he quickly unlocked his door, so ready to sit down on the couch.

When he opened the door, he found an envelope that had been stuffed under his door.

Which was extremely weird, since his mailbox was in the lobby, which only the super could put mail into, after being dropped off at the front desk.

Being mindful, he picked up the envelope and turned it over.

Blank

Grabbing a letter opener, he sliced the top open and took out the piece of paper which had been carelessly stuffed inside.

Written in red ink were the words:

"I know where they live. Be careful and follow these instructions if you want them to stay alive."

Posted under this was a photo of Jack and Sean, which appeared to have been taken from a concealed place in a bush.

Turning the letter over, the words continued:

"Come to 253 N Pine ave at 11:30 am

with $100,000. Come alone. I will know if you tell anyone, I have people watching you."

Jamie put the letter down. He was unsure of what to do next, but he knew for sure that he didn't have $100,000 laying around.

He decided to go down to the front desk to look at the security videos. Ms. Clements was currently there, and she knew Jamie well, and that he was a police officer.

"Hey Ms. Clements. Mind if I take a look at the security film from my floor? I think some accidentally left something outside my door, and I wanted to see who it was."

"Of course Jamie, follow me." She lead him to a room behind the desk, where there were monitors showing each floor, and a computer at the bottom.

She clicked on Jamie's floor, and rewound to when Jamie had originally left the apartment.

"Just let me know if you need anything," and with that, she returned to the area behind the desk.

Jamie clicked fast forward, until he saw a man get out of the elevator. He was dressed in a black hoodie, and carried an envelope in his hand. He slid it under the door, then returned to the elevator again.

Well, he thought, at least they didn't break into my apartment.

Jamie returned upstairs, and decided to call Danny.

"What's up kid?"

"Hey," Jamie started, "are you…"

"What, am I busy? Not really, I'm just at home with Jack and Sean.

"Okay, good,"

Jamie hung up.

Weirded out by the cryptic phone call, Danny decided to call Erin to see if she had heard from their little brother.

She hadn't, and neither had their father.

Meanwhile, Jamie was unsure of what to do. He knew he didn't have that kind of money, and neither did anyone he knew. He decided he would grab a duffle bag and stuff it to make it look like it was full of cash, and hope it worked well enough.

The time to meet the mystery man was nearing, so he grabbed the bag and his gun and set out, hoping to avoid injury for himself and to keep his nephews safe.

—

Danny knew something was up with his brother. This was extremely out of character for him, and he wasn't answering the phone. He left the kids with his grandfather and set out to Jamie's apartment to check on him.

When he arrived, Jamie was not there. A blank envelope was sitting on the counter, with the letter that was in it beside it. He knew he shouldn't read his brother's mail, but it could give him a clue as to what was going on, so he picked it up.

At seeing the picture of his sons, and reading the words written so hastily in red ink, his eyes darkened.

He knew his boys were safe, they were with Henry, and in a different house. Besides, they were old enough to be able to know if danger was about anyway.

Danny knew he had to get to this address, and soon.

—-

Jamie got to the address, it was a house, beat up, with the paint peeling from the walls. The windows were smashed in several locations, with boards covering them up.

He walked to the front door. A note sat on it, with a key.

"Unlock the door and come up the stairs. First room on the right."

Gulping, he unlocked the door. Walking in, he noticed the run down house was mostly devoid of furniture, with a desk on the right, the computer screen showing several video camera feeds, on of his apartment, and one of Danny's house.

With some dread, he climbed the stairs. Upon entering the room, he heard the door slam behind him. The man was standing at the door, scrutinizing him.

"Got the money?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

Jamie tossed him the duffle bag, hoping he wouldn't check it, but knowing he had his gun on him in case.

His hopes were not fulfilled, and the man unzipped the bag, eyes narrowing upon seeing what the contents of the bag were.

Surprisingly, a complete change of emotion followed.

"That's okay. It was never about the money anyway. It was about YOU."

Realizing what the man meant, Jamie went to grab his weapon, but found it missing.

"Looking for this?" The man asked, holding up his gun.

He tossed it aside. "Now then," the man started. Jamie searched the room for a means of possible escape. There was a window over to the left, with a fire escape apparent outside it.

Jamie dashed over to the window, ready to slide it open, but the man crashed into him, pulling him down to the floor, and resting his weight on Jamie's back.

"So clearly we're going to do this the hard way," the man continued.

At that moment, the door crashed open, and Danny, Baez, and a lot of other officers were standing at the door.

"Hands up scumbag," Baez started.

A short time later, the man was arrested and placed in a car, and Jamie was sitting on the step.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Danny asked, approaching.

"He was watching and listening, and he threatened Jack and Sean. I didn't want anything to happen to them."

Danny was quiet.

"Are they okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. They're with Dad and Grandpa."

"Good," Jamie replied.

"Right now though, I'm concerned about you. How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up."

"You know you can call me about anything, right?"

"Yeah Danny, thanks."

With that, Danny got up, and Jamie was glad he had his brother looking out for him. Of course, he'd never say it out loud though.

 _Review, it makes me happy!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update! I just got a new laptop, so hopefully I will be able to update a little bit** **sooner now! Thank you so much for your support, and for your reviews! Once again, I do not own Blue Bloods, and I am not in any way shape or form a medical professional, so some of this stuff may be wrong. Thanks!**

N is for Nose:

It was Jamie's high school graduation. He was so excited to finally be done with high school. He was moving on to harvard, and his life was finally getting started.

His family was so proud of him. Danny and his pregnant wife Linda, Erin, Joe, Frank and Henry were all waiting outside, Joe was holding a balloon.

"Hey, congratulations Jamie!" Joe exclaimed, running up to hug him.

Jamie grunted at the contact, immediately finding himself locked in a bear hug.

"Thanks Joe," he muttered, still engulfed in the hug. Joe's grip on Jamie lessened.

Frank held out a card to Jamie, which contained $200.

"Thanks Pop," Jamie exclaimed appreciatively.

Linda handed him a bouquet of flowers she was holding. He took it gratefully, "Hey, thanks you guys! You know its just my high school graduation right?I didn't graduate Harvard yet!" He laughed.

"Well Jamie, when you graduate Harvard I think you'll probably get a little bit more than a balloon, a hug, flowers and $200." Frank joked.

"Yeah, a lot of debt," shot back Henry.

"Yeah, well, thanks you guys, it means a lot to me!"

Suddenly, a larger kid with a beard and mustache came walking out with his graduation cap spray painted pink.

"Reagan!" he yelled, lunging towards Jamie.

"Woah, Mitch, that wasn't me, it was Ryan Burleski, I swear!" Jamie exclaimed, running away from his family and towards the street.

"I know it was you, Selena Tremle said she saw you doing it!"

"She was lying, she's just trying to get back at me for breaking up with her," Jamie defended.

"Yeah sure, okay," Mitch said, bringing up his fist and punching Jamie square in the face, hard.

Jamie fell backwards, right into the arms of Danny, his hands flying up to his nose, blood starting to pour out.

"Hey!" Frank yelled, "You do know I am a detective, right? And that you just assaulted my son!?"

Mitch quickly scrambled away, running towards the parking lot.

"Let me see your face Jamie," Joe said gently, bringing his hands up to inspect Jamie's nose.

"I don't think it's broken, but definitely pinch the bridge of your nose and hold your head back to prevent the blood from pouring out," Joe said.

Erin handed Jamie a tissue from her purse, while Linda and Danny inspected Jamie's nose further.

"I'm fine, you guys can stop coddling me now."

"What did that guy mean, you did that? Please tell me you didn't actually," Frank sighed.

"No, it really wasn't me, Selena just wanted him to think it was so something like this would happen."

"Well, I mean, I'd tell you to tell the school, but you just graduated, so…" Danny laughed.

"Do you want me to beat him up Jamie?" Joe laughed.

"Nah, that's okay, I got this one," Jamie replied, starting off in the direction Mitch left in.

"Jamie! Do NOT beat up that kid!" Erin yelled after him, a smile tugging at her lips.

 _Thanks for reading! Review, it makes me happy!_


End file.
